


Alive

by StakeTheHeart



Series: All In Your Head [3]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting is boring but sleeping through it might not be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

With the arrival of Halloween, Hollywood Arts was going to celebrate a new way that requested the help of the student body. Anyone who wanted to share an idea was free to do so. Tori eagerly submitted her input. Personally, Jade liked the idea Tori proposed while Tori was ecstatic that she approved as well as the fact that her idea was even considered in the first place. After hearing the great news that her theme was chosen, Tori was geared up and ready to make plans. She wanted to participate one hundred and fifty percent, dragging Jade along as well even if she refused. She complained, naturally, but Tori saw right through her, a habit Jade liked and hated.

Tori knew her better than anyone else, which put a serious strain on tricking her intuitive girlfriend. She could no longer act upset when she truly wasn't because Tori knew what she was up to. Currently, she was driving Tori home where they would start putting together their costumes for the school event that night. It was a Day of the Dead, or Dia de Los Muertos, themed party where everyone was required to come bearing the traditional artistic work of said day whether it was in the form of items or dressing up. Jade, Tori, and Cat picked out their dresses together a week ago and Cat volunteered to paint their faces that night after doing some research beforehand and falling in love with the style instantly. Speaking of Cat…

"Oh my gosh you guys, this is going to be awesome!" the redhead shrieked, pulling on Jade's seat and making her ears practically bleed due to how close she was to Jade when she yelled. She shot a glare at Cat through the rear view mirror, making the hyper girl flinch and then settle down under her sharp stare. Tori glanced at Jade and then reached over to lay a comforting hand on her arm, her thumb rubbing soothing circles.

"No need to bring the scares early," she said gently, her hand warm on Jade's arm. Almost instantly Jade relaxed under her touch. She flicked her eyes to Tori to show she heard her and then focused on the road, a small smile pulling at her lips. Tori grinned and removed her hand.

"I think this is the best idea for a Halloween party. It's going to be exciting," Tori commented cheerfully. Jade rolled her eyes but smirked, secretly proud of Tori.

"Of course  **you**  would think that," she stated good-naturedly. Tori playfully poked her leg, making Jade swat at her hand, held back laughter in the form of her smirk turning into a smile. Tori had a profound effect on Jade that she couldn't help responding to. She tried to keep her reactions hidden around Cat because she made a big deal over the fact that Tori easily softened Jade up. She claimed it was cute, a word Jade shuddered to think could ever be applied to her. Tori was cute in her own dorky way, Jade had to admit, but not her.

"Aww," Cat began, clasping her hands together.

"No!" Jade cut her off, silencing her before she could start.

"Oh phooey," Cat pouted. Tori only shook her head. Jade pulled up in the Vega's driveway and parked. Tori climbed out to help Cat with the supplies but Jade got out and waltzed over to the door to wait for them with crossed arms. The two girls were left to drag everything as soon as they gathered it all and headed for the house. Tori frowned at Jade upon arriving.

"I was going to get the door for you, but after that pretty expression maybe I won't," Jade commented with an innocent smile.

"Jade," Tori warned, but it came out as a whine instead, making Jade's smile widen.

"Magic words, Vega," she requested, not budging. Cat glanced at Tori, begging her to hurry up and say whatever needed to be said because all the stuff they carried was starting to wear on her.

"I'm not going to-" Tori began but Jade cut in.

"Nope, I don't want to hear anything but the magic words," she refused, a hand lazily hanging on the handle. Tori groaned and then sighed, giving in.

"Por favor, abre la puerta," Tori asked, locking eyes with Jade. Her words instantly had an effect on the raven haired girl. Tori didn't have to say her request in Spanish, but she knew it got to Jade and further buttered her up. It was the only weakness she liked to exploit. The goth smiled and opened the door, pecking Tori on the cheek on her way in. Tori laughed and then led Cat to the table where they could set everything down.

"Ok, so let's set everything up and then get something to eat first. After that we'll start. We should get done with enough time to get back to school," Tori planned out, rifling through the supplies as she pulled everything out. Cat agreed and moved to help while Jade joined only when needed. They laid out their dresses in Tori's room, took out the make-up, and then sat down to eat. They watched a few Goosebumps episodes, since Tori had to watch them every year and Jade had a soft spot for them. Cat, being Cat, was still spooked by them so she hid most the time with a squeak of fear. When they finished eating they went back to work.

"We have, like, two hours to get ready," Jade reminded them.

"Calmate, tenemos mucho tiempo," Tori told her, trying to calm her down yet mess with her. Cat giggled at the crease in Jade's brows when she looked at Tori in dramatized pain.

"You just love to torture me, don't you?" she wondered, stepping up behind Tori to slip her arms around her middle. She kissed Tori's neck tenderly, producing a shiver from her.

"Yep," she confirmed, voice slightly dazed. Jade growled and nipped at her skin.

"Then I'll just have to fight back," she whispered in Tori's ear, voice husky. Tori gulped and Jade smirked triumphantly.

"Jade, don't distract my helper!" Cat reprimanded. Jade rolled her eyes and released Tori who swayed a little on the spot before shaking her head to clear it and glaring at Jade.

"What? Don't speak Spanish and I won't jump your bones. Speaking of which, let's hurry up and get dressed so we can start on our faces," Jade suggested with a nonchalant shrug. The other two agreed and took the stairs up to get dressed. Cat took her dress to the bathroom while Jade stripped in Tori's room. They had too many sexual escapades to warrant any feelings of discomfort between them by now, something Jade took advantage of. She dressed slowly, glancing over at Tori who was busy trying to get dressed and watch her too. When Tori realized she was caught staring she smirked back. Jade wouldn't get away with that. Once they were dressed, Jade in a black corset styled dress and Tori in a flowing red dress, she wandered over to Jade. She ran her fingers down Jade's arm and then leaned in to kiss her teasingly. She moved out of reach as soon as Jade grabbed for her, a smirk of her own in place.

"Te vez hermosa mi amor," she whispered, stopping at the door to look back at Jade. Even without the full effect Jade's dress complimented her well. Jade swiftly trapped her against the door, too quick for Tori to react. Their lips crashed together, Jade's grip on her tight. She forced a moan out of Tori when her tongue slipped into her mouth. Their make out session could have gone on to much more had Cat not knocked on the door at that moment. Jade pulled away reluctantly with a groan.

"Come on, Jade. Cat still needs to apply our make-up. That's going to take a while," Tori pointed out, a little out of breath. Jade shot her an impatient look that speared right through her.

"No distractions then," she reprimanded. Tori laughed but nodded.

"No hay problema," she replied. Jade glared at her and Tori laughed harder.

"Ok, ok, I'm done," she relented. Jade just shook her head, sighed, and looked away. When their eyes met again her heated gaze made Tori's breath hitch. Jade advanced on her, pressing their bodies together and trapping Tori once more against the door.

"It's so sexy when you speak Spanish. It makes it so hard to resist taking you on the spot every single time," Jade mumbled, her full lips brushing Tori's slightly. Tori's brain seemed to malfunction the second Jade's hands skimmed over her body. Her arms settled to lock around Tori's waist, killing any remaining distance between them. Jade's lips began to chart a course down Tori's sensitive neck. Her tongue and teeth made an appearance, dragging a long moan from Tori. Her body was a map Jade knew well, hidden locations she had discovered and took note of. Jade reached down to grip Tori's left leg and lift so that it hooked over her waist. She pressed closer, embracing Tori who finally submitted to the raw sexual attraction Jade possessed. Their lips met again in a heated battle, one that came to a halt when the knocking returned.

"Guys, stop trying to swallow each other and get out here! I don't want to be late!" Cat called through the door. Jade's hand slid over Tori's thigh once more before releasing her, allowing her to stand on her own.

"It's all your fault once again, Vega," Jade accused, tone playful. Tori just shook her head.

"Come on you sex addict," she responded, pushing Jade back so she could get the door open.

"You like it," she remarked, her hand smoothing down Tori's side lovingly to rest on her hip.

"I do, but we have things to get done so maybe when it's over we can come back here," Tori replied suggestively, glancing back at Jade with a look in her eyes that made Jade's breath speed up again.

"I'll take you up on that offer," she agreed eagerly. Tori chuckled and then took Jade's hand, leading her out the door and down the stairs where Cat was holding up a mirror, already working on her own make-up. She added a finishing touch and then stood to face them.

"How do I look?" she asked. Both Jade and Tori studied her. The three of them planned to paint their faces like the traditional skulls that decorated The Day of the Dead. They would each have a vibrant flower in their hair that matched their dresses to complete the look.

"Wow, that's awesome, Cat! Me next!" Tori exclaimed, excited to join in. Jade looked at her with a raised brow.

"Someone's excited," she observed. Tori just stuck her tongue out at her which Jade snapped at tauntingly. Tori smiled at her antics and then took the seat Cat pulled out for her. She got to work, leaving Jade to watch TV while she waited for her turn. She sat back comfortably in her usual spot, her eyes trained on the monster onscreen tearing someone up. The corner of her mouth curved up as she turned up the volume. The screams of the doomed victims made Cat shift uneasily. She never did like horror films.

"Must you do that, Jade?" Tori questioned her with a sigh.

"No, but I'll do it anyway because it's fun," she answered easily. She could practically hear Tori grumbling under her breath now.

"No fighting guys. Tori, stay still," Cat spoke up. Tori complied and Jade went back to watching the movie. Time seemed to slip from her, because without noticing, Jade found herself jerking awake from a doze that caught her unaware. She sat up sharply to see she was lying in a bed. She tried to look around but it was pitch black. The sound of rain alerted her to the torrential weather outside. Thunder boomed in the distance and lightning flashed, a small window allowing it to illuminate the room she was in for a few seconds. If she wasn't mistaken, she was in Tori's garage. What was she doing there? She tried to get off the bed but she was tied down by her wrists. She grunted as she tried to break loose but the shackles were made of metal, a chain connecting them to the bed which was more of a gurney, she realized. She tried once more to get loose, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of her stomach, amplified by the rattling chain. She had to get out. With a strained growl she broke free from her restraints. The chain links scattered across the floor as she turned to slide off the bed and almost fell. Her legs were having a hard time holding her up. They felt like dead weight. Her body felt strangely empty yet coursed with energy that tingled like a minor electric shock.

"What the hell is going on?" she grumbled to herself. She froze and clutched her throat. Her voice sounded rough and gravely like she hadn't spoken in forever, or like when she was sick and could barely talk. She took deep calming breaths but freaked when she stopped and noticed she didn't have to breathe. Her hand flew to her chest where her heart remained silent. She collapsed back against the bed, ready to scream.

"This can't be happening," she whispered, in a daze. She shoved off the bed and tried to make a run for the door into the Vega house. Her legs didn't want to comply but she eventually got to her destination. She gripped the door handle, her lethargic body making it hard for her to stand up right.

"Tori," she whimpered, needing to see her. She wished for the best and then turned the handle. She nudged the door open carefully, looking around for any danger. The room beyond was just as she always knew it, but it was dark there too. Lightning flashed from the large window, the rain beating at the glass. She stepped out, stumbling a little, and shut the door behind her. She hobbled forward to lean on the counter in the kitchen.

"Tori?" she questioned uncertainly. A figure on the couch she hadn't noticed before shifted and then groaned. Jade's eyes locked on the person, her body tense. She relaxed when she heard Tori reply sleepily.

"Jade? Is that really you?" she questioned, sitting up quickly to look over in her direction.

"What do you mean, is it me? Of course it's me," Jade responded. Tori threw off the thin blanket she was using and dashed over to come to a skidding halt in front of Jade. Her wide brown eyes were wild with fear and concern. Her face looked like she hadn't slept in days. Jade began to worry for her but it was cut short when Tori threw herself at her. Jade clumsily caught her, further worrying over the state of her body when she could just barely feel Tori in her arms.

"Tori, what happened?" she asked, pushing Tori back to look at her. Tori only burst into tears and clung to her again. On top of being scared, Jade was now utterly confused and concerned. With some difficulty, she managed to steer them both to the couch. She sat Tori down and then took a seat heavily next to her. Jade waited for Tori to pull herself together. Once she did, Jade sat quietly, ready listen. Tori wiped at her eyes and then looked over at her.

"Jade…I'm so glad you made it. I thought it wouldn't work," she whimpered, a sob breaking through at the end.

"Work? What wouldn't work?" Jade asked curiously. Tori shook her head and looked away, the lightning highlighting the tears on her face. Jade reached out to brush them away and then gently direct Tori to look at her. Tori placed a hand over one of hers and shivered.

"You're so cold," she commented solemnly. Jade pulled away at her broken tone and glanced down at her hands. The few seconds of light showed her deathly pale skin and a long set of stitches up her right arm. She traced it, a sick sense of awe and dread twisting at her.

"Tori," she gasped, trying to articulate her loss of words and get the half Latina's attention. Tori laid her hand over the stitches, bringing Jade's eyes up to hers. Tori's brown eyes were dull and sad yet hopeful.

"Listen to me, ok? I want you to hear me out before you say or do anything," she pleaded. Jade had no choice but to nod. Tori moved to grip both her hands tightly. Her expression was the most serious Jade had ever seen.

"You died, Jade," she began, a little blunt, but there was no other way to say it. Jade flinched away from her.

"What?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Please listen," Tori reminded her, grabbing her hands again. Jade nodded, forcing herself to do as she was told.

"We had gone out trick or treating in a new neighborhood; me, you, and the gang. We were going to cross the street when-when…" Tori grit her teeth and sniffled. Jade squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"A car came speeding at us. The others had made it to the sidewalk already but I stopped to help this kid who dropped his bucket of candy. You saw the car coming and pushed us both out of the way. You were…so broken, Jade," she sobbed, tears falling again. She gripped Jade's hands tightly, an action Jade herself barely felt.

"All I can remember is the blood, your blood, everywhere. Your body was torn and your eyes were closed. You weren't breathing. The others ran back to us but Beck was the only one who was able to get near you. Andre was stunned but busy shielding Cat who was instantly crying and Robbie threw up at the sight. I stood frozen. I couldn't believe what happened. Beck checked your pulse and then broke down on the spot. I had never seen him like that. He called to you, tears running down his face. The last thing I remember is falling to my knees and then blacking out," Tori explained, her voice cracking. Jade tried to remember these events but could only follow up until the flash of headlights and intense pain which then faded to nothing.

"T-then what happened?" she inquired, an uneasy feeling gnawing at her. Tori wiped at her face again and shook her head.

"We all mourned for you. It killed me knowing it was my fault you w-were gone. I had a breakdown at your funeral two days after it all happened. It just then hit me. No one could get through to me and I didn't want them to. I spent that night thinking, grasping desperately for a way to bring you back to me. I couldn't let you go," she continued, her eyes piercing Jade's in a fiercely determined manner.

"What did you do, Tori?" Jade asked, dreading the answer. Tori only hung her head.

"Tori! What did you do?!" Jade demanded, shaking her by the shoulders.

"I…I found someone who was…experimenting with the dead. He was trying to reanimate a corpse. I met him while I snuck out to sit at your grave. He was snooping around, trying to find a freshly dead body and stumbled upon me. When he heard that you had just died he said he knew how to bring you back. He promised," she went on, her voice clouded with despair.

"Oh Tori…" Jade groaned sympathetically, placing a hand on her shoulder. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"I couldn't let go of you. Not yet. I just couldn't. I helped him dig that very night. We took you back to his place where he had this strange machine built in his attic. We…he…" she tried to continue but she had to stop to calm herself. Tori had no idea what had happened next, she only knew that the machine had indeed worked because Jade was sitting right here, right now, talking to her. She was back and that was all that mattered.

"His last name, oddly enough, was Frankenstein. I should have known what he intended to do the moment I stepped into that room. He completed the procedure and dropped you off at my house to keep you hidden. People already suspected him so his house wasn't safe. I was told to let him know if it worked. It seems it has," Tori finished with a hopeful smile. Jade stared at her, not wanting to believe a single word she said but unable to deny it. She was proof. She was the very real Frankenstein's monster. Jade shot from the couch, stumbling and almost falling, but Tori hastily steadied her. Well, that explained her horribly dysfunctional body. She pulled away from Tori and backed up. Tori stood, posture slouched, her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt uncertainly.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't…" she cried, tears starting up again to drown out her words. Jade held her head in her hands, having a hard time accepting what she was. A monster. An abomination. She should be dead right now. This wasn't right.

"Tori-" Jade began, but a bang on the door startled them both. Tori rushed to see who it was. She backed away from the door when she heard the angry shouting of more than a few people.

"They know you're here," she said fearfully, turning to look back at Jade. Her life was turning into a horror film she had no control over.

"I can't let them get you. I lost you once but I'm not going to lose you again," Tori said with a shake of her head. She ran over to grip Jade's hand and then tugged her to the stairs just as the front door was broken down. Jade hurried after her as fast as she could. They were almost to Tori's door when a man barreled after Jade. He tackled her to the floor, driving a knife in her side. She hardly felt it. She threw him off easily and picked herself up. Rage fueled her, the electricity running through her causing sparks to dance by her shoulders. She reached up to feel the bolts secured in her neck. She glanced at another set of stitches that wrapped around the forearm of her left arm. She was so lost in examining herself that she almost got hit by a bat. She caught the weapon and ripped it from the woman's hands who assaulted her. She pushed her away and then threw another man down the stairs, collapsing the mob momentarily like bowling pins. She ran back down the hall and pushed Tori in her room. They slammed the door and locked it behind them. Jade muscled a desk in front of the door, creating a makeshift blockade.

"That won't hold them for long," Jade warned. Tori began to pace but Jade stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, coming to a realization.

"Let them have me. I can't let you get hurt because of me," she decided, voice sober.

"No! Jade, you can't!" Tori shouted in panic, grabbing her in a tight hug. Jade allowed her a few seconds and then pulled back. Tori cupped her face and kissed her desperately, the familiar tingly feeling racing through her at the touch of Tori's lips on hers. Jade was glad she could at least enjoy it one last time. At the sound of the door finally giving in, Jade pulled away to see Tori in tears again.

"I love you, Tor," Jade whispered, running her fingers over Tori's face. Tori traced a series of stitches across Jade's face in return.

"I love you too, Jade," she responded. At that moment, fire plumed into the room. Jade grabbed Tori and ran for the window. She threw a punch that shattered it and sent Tori on her way.

"Hurry!" she commanded. Tori glanced at her once more before jumping for the tree just outside her window and then making her way down. Jade watched her run to safety then turned to face her fate. Dying a second time was worth it if it meant Tori would be safe. She flinched at the rising flames around her but stood strong. The mob advanced on her, hate in their eyes. She finally saw herself in the full length mirror to her right. She looked almost the same except for the many stitches holding her together and her deathly pale skin. Her eyes were the only thing that looked alive. They sparked with electricity, making her sharp blue-greens stand out. She willingly dropped to her knees and closed her eyes. A man raised his crowbar to deliver a blow to her head but no pain followed the impact, just darkness. Then, she was gasping for air and scrambling off the couch she rested on to fall on the floor. She laid there, panting and looking around in confusion. It was just a dream, she realized, her apprehension waning but her heart still racing. Tori and Cat rushed over, their voices calling to her.

"Jade? Are you ok?" Tori questioned, kneeling to help her up. Jade accepted the help and allowed Tori to get her on her feet.

"Yeah, um, yeah I'm fine," she mumbled distractedly. Tori held on to her hand, stroking it and waiting patiently as always.

"I just had a really intense dream," Jade finally explained. Tori smiled in relief, her make-up giving it a strangely twisted look, and kissed Jade tenderly.

"Don't scare me like that," she scolded lightly. Jade pulled Tori into her arms and buried her face in her hair.

"I love you, Tori. I hope you know I would do  **anything**  for you," she whispered sincerely so only she could hear. Tori's grip on her tightened.

"I know. I would do anything for you too, Jade. I love you," she replied, just as heartfelt. They parted with another kiss that Jade initiated and then Tori lead her to the table. They just had to finish Jade's make-up and then they could go. When they were prepared they piled into Jade's car and headed for Hollywood Arts. Jade kept Tori's hand in hers the whole way, and at the party, she didn't let Tori stray far from her side. Tori basked in Jade's unwavering attention but wondered why she was suddenly so affectionate and protective of her. Tori concluded that the dream Jade had, although she didn't say what it was about, must have affected her more than she let on. Both Cat and Tori spent the night wondering but eventually let it go. Jade led Tori out onto the dance floor and held her close. The party had just started and it would be a long night.


End file.
